


The Agreement

by _6661_ (cazmalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/_6661_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had an agreement between them, and she was completely at their mercy to do as they pleased when they pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> This contains group sex (foursome), and includes triple penetration. All characters are in their eighth year at Hogwarts, so they are of age, but not all yet 18. There are mentions to a Ron/Hermione relationship, but nothing is explained in detail and Ron doesn't feature in this story.

As soon as she walked through the door, she was given the order to strip out of the robes she was wearing. It wasn’t the first time she had visited the hidden room behind a tapestry on the fourth floor and, as such, she wasn’t surprised that someone was already in the room, nor was she surprised by the command she had just received.

Moving quickly, but not rushing, Hermione shrugged out of her uniform and carefully placed the garments to the side. Having given up wearing under wear during the war while they had been on the run during the war (Harry had liked to fuck her at every available opportunity – even one time when they had been mere feet away from Death Eaters – and underwear had just proved to be an unnecessary time waster) it wasn’t long before she was standing naked by the door; a fact which didn’t appear to have been registered by the other two figures in the room. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were sitting on the couch near the fireplace and both appeared to be engrossed in the chess game they were playing. In fact, if it wasn’t for the fact that the command to strip had come from Draco – along with the fact that both wizards were naked and already hard – Hermione would think that they hadn’t even noticed her arrival.  


Instead of heading over to the couch to greet them, Hermione swiftly moved in the opposite direction and gracefully sat on the edge of a polished wooden table which was a lot sturdier than it looked. She hissed a little at the coolness of the wood against her skin. As always, the anticipation of what was about to transpire had her wet before she’d even arrived and she ran a finger across her clit, testing her sensitively for a second, before lying back against the wood as she licked her finger clean.

The sudden presence of a tongue on her navel startled her a little, but only because she hadn’t been expecting one of them to react so soon to her being laid bare for their taking. Lifting her head, she smiled when she saw that the figure looming over her was Blaise. Silently, she reached out and ran her fingers through his dark hair, pushing him further down her body with a groan of frustration when he didn’t appear to have any plans to move. 

From her left, she heard a low chuckle and turned her head to find herself face to face with Draco’s gorgeous cock which jutted out proudly from its sea of white-blond curls. “I think our girl is trying to tell us something,” he whispered, running his fingers through her brown hair and tugging her head closer. “Is this what you want?” he asked, using his free hand to run the head of his cock over her lips. Hermione drew in a sharp gasp and let her mouth fall open so her tongue could flick out and taste his gorgeous cock. “Yes,” Draco hissed, tightening his grip and pushing himself further into her mouth. “You’ve got such a pretty mouth,” he complimented, moving his hips slightly to make his cock brush the back of her throat and her teeth. “I love fucking it,” he added, snapping his hips forward suddenly so all of him was in her mouth.

Hermione moaned around him and she reached up with her right hand to fondle his balls as she caressed the cock in her mouth with her tongue. If she could, she would tell him how much she loved when he fucked her mouth hard and fast; but the circumstances of the spell they had cast at the beginning of their eighth year and their ‘agreement’ meant that she couldn’t speak once in the room, and she was at their mercy to do as they pleased. Not that Hermione was complaining; she loved every minute of their time together.

She felt Blaise’s hot breath on her clit and groaned as she shifted, trying to urge the darker skinned wizard to put his tongue where she really wanted it. At her actions Blaise chuckled and the sound reverted through her pussy, making her even wetter and more desperate for his touch. “I think she wants something other than your cock in her,” the darker skinned wizard murmured lifting his eyes and looking up at Draco with an amused expression on his face. 

Grunting as he thrust into Hermione’s mouth, Draco nodded his head. “You do, don’t you?” he asked, addressing Hermione and stilling in his thrusts for the moment. “You want Blaise to eat you while I come on your face, don’t you?”

Hermione moaned and her eyes fluttered closed momentarily, before she met Draco’s lust filled eyes with her own and nodded; an action which made the blond moan softly. “I always knew there was something filthy and horny under that prim and proper exterior,” Blaise whispered, pressing his lips against Hermione and easily sliding her tongue inside her wet heat, just as Draco pulled back and thrust into her mouth violently.

The time that followed was almost too much for Hermione to take and she found that she couldn’t keep up with either of the young men that were taking her. Just when she thought she’d gotten into a rhythm with Draco, Blaise would tug on her with his teeth or something equally as mind-blowing and she’d lose track.

“Well, this looks like a party,” a third voice said just as Draco pulled free from her mouth and began stroking himself roughly. As promised, he was positioned over her face ready for when he finally reached his climax. “Shame I missed the beginning,” Harry Potter added, moving around the room so he was standing behind Draco.

Draco gasped when another set of fingers curled around his cock to help him reach completion. “Don’t worry,” he half-gasped, half-moaned as they stroked faster, “we saved you plenty.”

Harry grinned widely, “Always so considerate,” he murmured, sliding his free hand up the blond’s chest and tugging sharply on his nipple, drawing a long moan from Draco. “Your nipples are so sensitive,” he whispered, repeating the action. “I bet we could make you come just by doing this,” he added, giving the nipple a twist.

“Fuck,” the Slytherin groaned, pumping his cock once more before coming with a grunt over his hand, managing to cover most of Hermione’s cheek, mouth and chin with his cum, just as he had promised. “Doesn’t she look beautiful with cum all over her?” Draco asked, turning his head to the side and capturing Harry’s lips in a passionate kiss.

The black haired teenager tightened his mouth on Draco as they kissed under the lust filled gazes of Blaise and Hermione. “She does,” he agreed, running a finger down Hermione’s cheek and lifting it to his mouth, making the others moan. “It’s a shame we can’t have her walking around looking like this all day.”

Hermione moaned loud and arched her back at Harry’s words. Knowing that she couldn’t wait longer for what she wanted, she reached out and placed a hand on Blaise’s shoulder to stop him from thrusting his tongue in and out of her body. When Blaise looked at her with a questioning eyebrow, she reached for Harry who had stepped out from behind Draco. “I know what our girl wants,” Harry whispered, kissing Hermione passionately enough to make her lose her breath. “Get on your knees,” he instructed, licking his lips before wordlessly conjuring a jar of lube from thin air.

She scrambled to comply, making the three teenagers chuckle at her eagerness. “Perfect,” Harry murmured, bending down and pressing a kiss against her arsehole as he unscrewed the jar. Hermione groaned and pressed back against him, trying to coax him into tasting her with his tongue, but Harry moved away before she could wordlessly convince him it would be a good idea. “Patience,” he whispered, dipping his fingers into the jar and running them around her arsehole.

As the Gryffindor slid a second finger into Hermione in preparation for his cock, Draco began kissing and licking his come from her face, while Blaise slithered under Harry to take his cock into his mouth. “I’m going to fuck your arse while Blaise fucks your pussy,” Harry promised, sliding a third finger into her body and grinning when she moaned and pressed back against the intrusion in a silent demand for more.

“I think she’s ready,” Draco stated, massaging her breasts with his hands. “Blaise, why don’t you lie down so Hermione can ride you first?” 

Three groans followed his words, but no-one argued as they all wanted the same thing. “Fuck, Draco,” Blaise breathed, lying beside Hermione and shuffling down the table a little so he was more comfortable. “If you keep talking like that, this isn’t going to last enough for any of us to get fucked.”

Hermione grinned at his words and straddled his hips, sliding down on his thick cock until she was fully seated. Harry reached around her body, fingering her clit as he waited for her to adjust to the feeling of having the other wizard’s cock inside her; Blaise was bigger than the other two teenagers and he knew it could hurt to have him inside at first. “Fuck,” Blaise breathed, putting his hands on her hips when she began to move slowly, fucking herself on his cock as Harry stroked her. “Harry, if you want to do this, I suggest you hurry up,” he advised.

Blaise reached up and pulled Hermione down so she was flat against his chest, making his cock shift inside of her and her arse available for Harry to fuck. Using one hand on her hip to steady himself and the other to guide himself, Harry carefully thrust into her entrance, gasping at the sensation of filling her. He could feel Blaise’s cock pulsating against his as he pushed inside and groaned deeply in his throat as he seated himself fully in her body.

After taking a moment to catch his breath and give Hermione chance to recover, Harry leant up and captured Blaise’s lips passionately over Hermione’s shoulder as he slowly rotated his hips. Blaise groaned when Harry’s tongue pushed its way into his mouth and the darker skinned teenager pushed his large cock further into Hermione’s willing body, gripping her hips tight enough to leave bruises they could heal if they wanted to – but they all knew they wouldn’t. 

“You like having two cocks in you, don’t you?” Harry said, thrusting into her body as Blaise pushed upwards. Hermione let out a sound that could only be an agreement and Harry grinned in a way that was so Slytherin that Blaise and Draco didn’t know whether to be scared, or impressed. “What about three?” he whispered, leaning forward and biting down on her shoulder, drawing a long groan from her.

Immediately, Blaise stilled and Harry heard a sharp intake of breath from Draco who had been watching and stroking himself the entire time. “Harry?” Draco asked quietly and Harry turned to look at him. The Gryffindor imagined that Draco was trying to look concerned, but the way he licked his lips and his dilated eyes gave away how he really felt about the idea.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, still moving his hips in and out of Hermione, who was writing and moaning as she fucked herself on Blaise’s now un-moving cock. “I think she’d love it,” he explained. “And I know how hard you’d come with your cock buried in her pussy with one of ours.” A groan escaped someone’s lips and Harry chuckled deeply, “Well, it sounds like one of you thinks it’s a good idea at least.” He stilled in this thrusting and leant forward, licking a line up Hermione’s neck so he could whisper in her ear, “What do you think, beautiful? Do you want Draco’s cock in your pussy with Blaise’s, while I pound your arse?”

The muscles around his cock squeezed tightly and Hermione moaned; merely imaging what Harry was saying was almost enough to make her come. “See?” he said, turning his head and looking at the two gorgeous men he was lucky enough to fuck whenever he felt like it. “She wants it, and I know that neither of you are going to say no.”

Blaise and Draco stared at him for a minute longer, before slowly nodding their heads. “Perfect,” Harry grinned, thrusting into Hermione’s arse one more time, before pulling out completely and moving back a step. “Come here,” he whispered, reaching for Draco and dropping to his knees. Quickly, he took the blond’s cock in his mouth and sucked him until he was hard and begging Harry to suck him dry. “Give her what she wants,” Harry instructed, getting to his feet and kissing him passionately, letting him taste his own pre-cum on Harry’s tongue.

Carefully, Draco climbed onto the table and licked Blaise’s cock where it joined Hermione’s pussy. “Fuck,” Blaise breathed, reaching out and running a hand through Draco’s silky blond hair. Draco grinned and grabbed the jar of lube Harry had discarded, dipping his fingers inside and coating them liberally. All four of them groaned when he ran his fingers around the edge of Blaise’s cock, before slowly sliding them along the sides and into Hermione’s body. 

She was so tight around the digits that Draco actually started to have second thoughts about whether it was a good idea double penetrate her pussy; he wasn’t exactly a small man and Blaise had a glorious seven and a half inch cock (which felt gorgeous inside his body, Draco had to admit). When Hermione gasped in pleasure and spread her legs as wide as she could given her current position, Draco came to the conclusion that he wasn’t the only one turned on by the fact that they would all soon by joined. 

He continued working his fingers into her, massaging her and stroking Blaise at the same time, until he had four fingers inside and couldn’t take much more foreplay. Slowly he withdrew his fingers and used her juices to coat his cock, before positioning it alongside Blaise’s. “Ready?” he asked (although, who he was talking to, he wasn’t sure). Blaise nodded his head and kissed Hermione passionately in a clear attempt to keep her relaxed for what was about to happen.

Slowly, the blond inched forward, sliding into her stretched pussy until he couldn’t go in any further without hurting her. Blaise was hard and hot against him, while she was wet and warm, and it took all of Draco’s self control to not come immediately.

“Harry,” Draco muttered through clenched teeth as he tried to ignore how good it felt. “You better hurry up, otherwise this will be over before you even get started,” he cautioned.

Grinning from ear to ear, Harry stroked his cock and straddled Hermione’s back, pressing against Draco’s chest as he guided his cock into Hermione’s arsehole. “Fuck, that feels so amazing,” Harry breathed, pausing to try and catch his breath. He groaned when Draco reached around them and squeezed his balls. “Doesn’t that feel good, Hermione?” he asked, rubbing her clit before stroking Blaise’s balls. “You have all of your men’s cocks in you now.”

Hermione moaned loudly and nodded her head frantically, rocking her hips and drawing moans from all three of them. “Well, not all of them,” Blaise reminded Harry. “Can you imagine Weasley wanting to do something like this?” he added, reminding them of why they had come together that first time; to give Hermione something that her red-headed boyfriend wouldn’t, regardless of how many times she asked. “I think he’d freak out if he could see her now,” he added, canting his hips upwards, loving the way it felt as he slid against Draco’s cock. “Being completely stuffed by two Slytherins and his best friend at the same time.” Harry groaned and turned his head, capturing Draco’s lips in a rough and passionate kiss. “Just remember when you’re married to that boring twat and all grown up, that no one’s ever going to fill you up as well as can,” Blaise continued.

Her hips pushing back against their cocks was the only response they got, before they got the hint and started moving slowly. Getting a rhythm was hard with three cocks to co-ordinate, but they soon managed to figure out that it was easier to Harry and Draco to set the pace, each alternating the time, speed and strengths of their thrusts, and let the moment make Hermione ride Blaise’s cock as he lay underneath her.

Draco was the first to come, thrusting into her wet cunt one final time before crying out and spilling his seed inside her and coating Blaise with each squirt of cum. As he rode out his climax, Harry reached between them and smeared his fingers through the cum that had leaked from her body. “Taste that,” he instructed of Hermione, pressing the fingers against her mouth as he thrust into her. “He tastes gorgeous when he’s mixed with someone else.” Hermione gasped and swirled her tongue around the digits in her mouth, moaning at the taste that exploded on her tongue. 

Seeing Harry shove his fingers as far into her mouth as he could and feeling the evidence of Draco’s pleasure dripping onto his balls and thighs was too much for Blaise and he came with a shout, sucking on Harry’s fingers with Hermione. Harry grunted in pleasure as he carried on thrusting in and out of her entrance. He was being brutal and he knew it, but the moans coming from beneath him were so good that he couldn’t bring himself to care – Hermione was brilliant in bed and so vocal (their spell allowed her to moan and gasp, just not speak; except for when they specifically cast it so she was silent the entire time). “That’s it,” he muttered, opening her mouth and letting Blaise stick his tongue down her throat. “I want you to come for me, Hermione. I’m not going to fill your arse with my cum until you squirt yours over their cocks.”

All four of them moaned when Hermione tightened around them gave a low moan, seconds before they felt a wetness around them as she climaxed with a cry of their names (which all seemed to be mixed into one) and a violent shake. Seeing his best friend come undone to such an extreme extent was all it took for Harry and he was coming as well as he buried his cock deep inside her arse. He could feel someone’s hand – presumably Draco’s, since Blaise’s and Hermione’s were being used to support them all – reach down and roll his balls in their palm as he rode out his orgasm.

None of them spoke for a long time afterwards – Harry wasn’t sure how long exactly – until Blaise started to complain about losing feeling his legs, and they knew that Hermione had to be feeling the same way. With a great deal of effort, Draco pulled himself from her body and slid to lie on the table next to Blaise, watching with heavy eyes as Harry did the same. “I think we need a shower,” Blaise muttered, eyeing their bodies as Hermione rolled to lie in between him and Harry.

Draco snorted with laughter and rolled his eyes. “Standing up for long enough to take a shower is not going to happen for at least another hour,” he stated, drawing a nod of agreement from both Harry and Hermione.

His fellow Slytherin shook his head and pushed himself into an upright position, groaning at the amount of effort it took. “I suppose I’m the only one who remembered the huge bath tub this room has then,” he muttered, getting to his feet and sauntering away from them.

The three of them watched his arse as he walked across the room, each of them licking their lips as they thought about running their tongues down the crack and around his arsehole, before they looked at each other with identical looks of lust. “Don’t you just hate when he’s right?” Harry muttered, clambering off the table and holding his hands out to pull the other two to their feet.

Draco chuckled and wrapped an arm around Hermione’s waist, pulling her close to his side as they walked. “I’m just glad I’m still young enough that I can get it up, just from looking at his gorgeous arse. I don’t want to have to sit out when he gets his arse pounded.”

_~fin_


End file.
